As controllers for controlling traveling of movable bodies such as vehicles, there is a brake controller, which generates a braking force on the basis of an operation by a driver. Brake controllers involve a high fear of a serious accident when failure happens and so are demanded of high reliability. In brake controllers, there is mainly used a construction, in which hydraulic pressure generates a braking force in order to maintain a high reliability. Hydraulic pressure is generated on the basis of the braking operation by a driver and, for example, a wheel cylinder of a braking system is driven on the basis of the hydraulic pressure to generate a braking force.
A large braking force is needed to stop a vehicle and there is adopted a construction, in which a large hydraulic pressure is generated on the basis of a brake operating force by a driver to generate a large braking force. There is contrived a construction, in which a motor is controlled on the basis of the brake operation by a driver and torque generated by the motor generates a large braking force. Such technology is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.